Legend of the Guardian: Season 1 — A New Beginning
by BenCooney
Summary: When Benjamin Curtis finds himself stranded in a parallel world, one being fairly distant from his human origins, he decides to uncover the roots of a magical power within him, with the help of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, who gladly accept him into their lives. And as Benjamin spends more time with them, he comes to realize just how much he accepts them into his own life.
1. A Golden Opportunity

_"When faced with excruciating circumstances, who do we turn to? Are we brave enough to face it alone? Or is facing such things alone really considered bravery? One thing for certain is that all we really want in the end is to feel like ourselves again..."_

— Alex the Lone Wolf, author of A New Hero

* * *

_The trait of magic is the most prominent and versatile to possess in our world, but the most difficult to truly comprehend._  
_Magic itself is described as "beyond explanation", a paradox of strength in a mystery.  
To the outsider, magic is a tremendous influence that can blow holes through mountains or turn birds into fruits.  
But it is a completely different beast to the one who wields it.  
Magic isn't at all about what it does to the world, but instead has everything to do with where it comes from.  
It comes from within. And that's what makes it so important._

_Magic is dazzling to witness, but it is a lifetime of study.  
The true magic is the unseen energy of raw thought, and making one's thought transcend to reality.  
It's this power that can be used to form a special bond between others. A bond that lasts for all eternity._

_But when such potential is provided for someone completely unaware of its existence, what is he expected to do upon discovering it?  
Benefit himself? Protect others? Question its purpose?  
The number of possibilities will vary, depending on who receives that power, or whether that person truly needs it._

_But magic alone cannot bring out one's true self. At least, not entirely.  
The unraveling of one's fate and destiny can occur through any shape, form, or choice. From a simple act of kindness to a decision that can unite or save millions.  
Through emotion, we are driven to make these decisions for ourselves. Even the smallest urges will persuade us to take our biggest steps._

_All it takes is a little faith..._

**Legend of the Guardian: Season 1 — A New Beginning**

Episode 1 — A Golden Opportunity

* * *

**Wednesday, June 10, 2015  
8:55 AM**

* * *

"Say something, Princess."

"Oh, um... A little while ago, my teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia, sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say... I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, _everypony!_"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

_What is your problem?! Why do you always go out of your way to push me around like this?!_

_Because you took everything away from me! The least I can do is return the favor!_

_Dude, we've been over this! I don't know what you're talking about! Why would I ever wanna go near someone as crazy as you?! Every chance I get, I try to keep as much distance from you as possible!_

_Then I'll just make sure you don't get that chance today! C'mere, you little–_

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

* * *

I awoke with a start and pushed myself up, shivering from head to toe with beads of cold sweat running down my face, and my heart pounding so hard, it hurt. Fear quickly changed to realization and I fell back down on my bed, holding my head and breathing a sigh of relief.

Ugh, thank God. Just another dream. If I ever let something like _that_ happen again, I'll _never_ be able to live it down. Especially if someone sees me do it. I'm already under enough pressure, anyway. The last thing I need is temptation to expose my power to the outside world.

What's the point of it, though? I already know how to keep it under wraps... for the most part... but why was I born with it? Was I even born with it? Was it always in me and I just never knew until it just revealed itself? Do I have it for a reason? Is it meant to just be forgotten?

Well, whatever it is, I know it's dangerous. And I definitely can't bring myself to use it again. Not after what happened before. But I can't just sit around and let my life fade away like this, either. Not when I'm missing out on so much.

There's more to my life than just hiding, I know it.

But where do I even go from there? And how?

Ah, forget it. I've got places to be, and that means getting dressed.

But when I sat upright again and looked down, I realized I was already wearing my uniform, which had gathered the smell of sweat from last night. Not that it's usually a big deal, but when you wear a sand-camo military suit with matching pants to bed, it doesn't really smell good the next morning. 'Course, that depends on whether you sweat overnight. This time, I wasn't so lucky. In fact, my suit was so drenched in sweat, it was already clinging to my skin like Krazy Glue.

That's what I get for working late last night... again. Guess I'd better hit the shower before I leave.

Wait, do I even have time for that? What time is it?

I looked at the clock on the wall to check, and almost immediately, my heart stopped.

9 AM?! I overslept?! I thought I woke up _before _the morning alarm! The plane to home is gonna leave in 15 minutes!

I frantically began stuffing my possessions into my old backpack when a voice suddenly spoke up through the intercom speaker.

"Would Recruit 35 please report to Hangar Bay 3?"

What? I thought I wasn't allowed in a hangar without a security escort. And no one's supposed to go in Hangar Bay 3. I don't have time for that, anyway! I'm gonna miss my–

"And don't worry about your flight, Benjamin," the instructor added over the intercom. "The Chief said he's got it covered."

The Chief? Wait, what does she mean by that? The Chief can't just call the airport and put an entire flight on hold until I get there.

Can he?

Well... Academy orders, I guess. If he really wants me up there, I better get movin'. This better not be some kind of joke. Otherwise, I could end up in a lotta trouble.

Either way, he probably won't be happy to see me like _this._

I looked at myself through the mirror on the wall to check if my face was in a worse condition or not. My patch of brownish-red hair remained clean, flat, and unchanged, just like everything else. My white skin, those hard-to-see freckles that no one ever notices, the works. Aside from the sweat and the smell, I was still decent.

So I grabbed my green military helmet from the dresser, threw it onto my head, left my room, and went out into the hall, making my way towards the elevator.

Not much to look at from the inside of the building, unless you count the trophies and award certificates hanging behind glass on the left. Looking outside is a completely different scene. Or... it _should _be. No one seems to be out there on the field right now. I can see it through the windows on the right wall.

No one's in here, either. Just me and the echoing sound of my footsteps. Heck, I can actually hear myself _think_ for once. That's new.

Hopefully, the Chief won't be mad that I woke up late. He's not usually an angry type, but I really don't wanna get on his bad side by interfering with his tight schedule. No one does. And how the heck did I sleep through the morning alarm? _No one _can sleep through a noise like that.

Just to be safe, I decided to take it up to a jogging speed until the elevator came into sight.

Even if it was just around the corner, I wasn't about to keep anyone waiting for much longer. You can tell where everything is because of all the signs on the walls. It's like a maze that fills you in on all the details of every pathway. I've been around the hallways of this building a million times, and every time I approach the elevator, I'm met with this one sign that reminds you exactly what this place is called.

**THE HEROES ACADEMY  
****The Capital Combat Training Facility of New York**

Still seems like a strange name for a military camp, but I guess it's what they went for.

Unsure of what would come next, I walked into the empty elevator and pressed the button to Floor 20 as the doors closed.

That's not even close to the highest floor in the main building. The top floor is at least twice that. There are 2 smaller structures near this one that hold supplies and a shooting range, but they're like the size of city trash bins compared to the main one.

The elevator's actually pretty high-tech, like a lot of other stuff here. Every wall (except the doors) is made almost entirely out of transparent glass so you can see how much distance there is between you and the ground. And don't get me started on the cushioned seats.

And to think that in all the time I spent training in this academy, I never even bothered to ask why its equipment is so advanced.

The second I pressed the button to Floor 20, the elevator started its ascent and I boarded my train of thought again without sitting down.

Why am I being sent to the hangar area, anyway? I'm not supposed to be up there without a member of security to occupy me. All I do there is board a military ship for flight training, but Hangar 3 is supposed to be off-limits for the time being.

And where's everyone else? They couldn't have just left. Maybe everyone's just in one certain place for one of those meetings or pep talks. They could be slacking off in the break room, for all I know. But if the Chief catches 'em doing _that_, he's not gonna like it. Already happened once.

I sure hope they have a way of getting me home, at the very least. At this point, the plane isn't an option anymore. Madison's usually really honest when she's on the intercom, and if she picked today to start lying, I'm gonna hit the roof, if not the idiot who decided to try and prank me.

By the time I stopped picturing all this in my mind, the elevator was reducing speed and about to reach the 20th floor.

OK, Ben, you got this. Just go through the doors and you'll be fine. You've done this before. Don't lose control, don't get angry enough to expose yourself, and don't get easily startl–

"_There he is, boys!_"

"_Our Rookie of the Year!_"

In an instant, I was surrounded by 13 or more academy members and bombarded with unwanted compliments. They came at me so fast, I could barely make out what they were even saying. I was already feeling pressured from losing the flight, and this attention wasn't helping at all.

And yet, I _still_ lucked out. No exposure. I was surprised no one had noticed the smell my suit was producing, though. Unless they just didn't bring it up because they were already used to the smell of severe body odor. I dunno.

"Alright, I get it, guys. Gimme some space." I signaled for everyone to back up. "What's goin' on? Why did Madison send me up here?"

"To celebrate, kid!" Recruit 21 (otherwise known as Jeff) answered, holding a cup of coffee or something. "Can't start without you. You made it happen!"

Everyone raised their own cups into the air as if to make some random toast. "_Yeeeaaah!_"

They probably expected me to be happy about it, too. But considering how easily my day had just taken a turn for the worse, including the fact that I had _no idea what they were talking about..._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" I silenced everyone's applause, heating to a boil. "You mean to tell me that I was brought all the way up to the most restricted area in the building, forced to miss my only flight home today, and to top it off, without a security escort, I'm risking everything I've worked for these past 3 months... _to attend a frickin' party?!_ _Do you morons have any idea what the Chief is gonna do to us when he finds out we're in here?! Whose idea was this?!_"

"Mine, actually," a familiar voice erupted from the back of the crowd, and everyone spread out.

Seeing _him_ up here quickly changed my irritation to confusion. Wearing a green uniform, about 7 badges on his chest, and a warm smile on his face, Nathaniel Clinton, Chief of the Heroes Academy, was staring right at me, not showing the slightest sign of anger.

"Uh... B-but I–" I struggled to find my voice. "I-I don't... _You _planned this?"

He stepped forward and put his hand on my damp shoulder. "Don't act too surprised, kid. You knew this day would come."

"No, I didn't," I denied. "I mean, yeah, I knew this was my last day, but I didn't expect it to start out like_ this._ My plans were to grab my payment, pack up, and catch my flight. Nothing else. Why would _you _advise against that?"

"I'm not," he claimed. "But there's a little somethin' Jacob wants to show you."

My right eyebrow lifted and I closed my left eye halfway, aware that no one in the entire building had that name. "Who the heck is Jacob?"

An unrecognizable figure emerged from behind him. "That would be me."

The character in question was a tall, skinny man with a pair of thin glasses, a clipboard in his hand, and... a lab coat?

He looked a little like a pharmacist from Walgreens, but luckily, I wasn't dumb enough to say that out loud. "Are you... new here?"

"Not entirely," he said, holding his hand out to me. "My name's Jacob Williard. I'm founder of the NASA Space Equipment Testing Department. I'm sure Nathaniel's told you all about that place."

I reluctantly shook his hand. "No, actually. I... didn't know that kind of place even existed."

"What?" Jacob turned to Nathaniel. "I thought you said you would tell him yesterday."

"I did, but I figured it would be best if we both waited 'till the last minute," Nathaniel replied.

"Then why didn't you tell _me?_" Jacob asked. "We're business partners. You know you're supposed to keep me updated on any change in plans, right?"

Business partners?

"I know. It just slipped my mind," Nathaniel admitted. "My own fault."

I decided to speak up. "What are you 2 talking about? Why am I even up here? Why is everyone else up here? This hangar is legally restricted."

"Heh. That's why I like you, Benjamin," Nathaniel replied, basically ignoring my question. "You always abide by the rules. But we're changing things up a bit, so don't worry."

"Well, I'm worrying, anyway!" I said, still highly frustrated. "First I sleep through the morning alarm, then Madison decides it's a great idea to get me involved in this stupid party when I'm supposed to be boarding a plane at the airport with my paycheck, and then I find out it's _your _idea? How do ya _think_ I'm gonna react?!"

"It's alright, it's alright," he assured me. "I understand if you're confused, but it'll make sense if you just let us explain."

"Oh, for the love of..." I finally gave in and sighed. "OK, fine. Now what's happening?"

"Well, for starters, the morning alarm never actually went off in the first place," Jacob said. "Your boss asked me to turn it off so we could get everything ready and put the finishing touches on your payment. Technically, this is only a party for the other trainees. For you, we have other plans."

"My payment?" I asked. "Are you talking about the money I'm getting for my academy service?"

"No, not that," Jacob rolled his eyes like that meant nothing. "We took care of that _days_ ago."

"'We'?" I asked. "Why would _you_ take part in this?"

"Because of the reputation I have with your boss," Jacob proceeded to explain. "Nathaniel and I go back a long way. First met in the same college. Despite our different career interests after earning our degrees, we've still kept in touch, even after going separate ways. As it turns out, our current workplaces are conveniently very close, and when we figured that out for ourselves, we arranged to meet up again and discuss our progress. Nathaniel founded his own successful military training camp while I created an independent service corporation for NASA supplies and equipment, even forming a team of mechanics and research experts to accompany me.

"We both thought our companies could go a bit further in development and decided that we could share supplies and equipment with one another, which kind of explains why most of the stuff here is a little... futuristic, you could say. In return for providing him with advanced technology and some M-404 Military Ships from my personal headquarters, I had permission to borrow some of Nathaniel's basic equipment and weapons, look over them, and see how they could be scientifically improved, showing my proposals to the official NASA team afterwards.

"Lots of safety tests were involved, but it eventually led to me gaining enough trust with NASA to become part of their team and start my own personal projects, and Nathaniel's got more academy recruits than ever, along with a few contacts from the US Army. Both our companies sort of merged together."

"Since then, we've been digging deeper and deeper with our work," Nathaniel finished.

"Uh... Well, thanks for that brief update, I guess," I said. "It _does_ explain a lot, but I was talking about my _payment_. Why would you negotiate with him about _that?_"

"For several good reasons," Jacob answered, reading the paper on the clipboard in his hand. "I took the liberty of looking over your final academy records here. Says that your statistics are 'Overwhelmingly positive', but from the looks of it, the overall results oughta be described as 'Flawless'. Yeah, there's a lot of notes... 'Uses break time to fill out paperwork and assignments, target practice, flight training, etc.' Oh, here's a good one. 'Works with the advanced equipment on a daily basis.'"

"Hey, just because I didn't know where that stuff came from doesn't mean I couldn't use it," I replied. "The Chief said it was fine. Besides, I'm basically being paid to use that stuff."

"All the more reason for me to get involved," Jacob answered back. "That 'stuff' did come from my workplace. You were the first to test everything constructed by my establishment, and from what I've heard, that equipment suits you well. According to the statistics, you claim the weaponry is 'easy to use and very responsive'. You told Nathaniel yourself. And hearing good reception from a member of the press is good news for my business."

"So the Chief passed on what I said so you could earn credit for making a glass elevator, some military ships, and a few guns?" I asked.

"More or less," he admitted. "But I don't intend to keep all the credit for myself. Since you're pretty much the only one who took the required time to use the equipment, I wanted to return the favor. So Nathaniel agreed to let me double your payment."

That easily caught my attention. "Double it? How much?"

He took a small slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "See for yourself."

Judging by its size, I easily recognized it as a paycheck, even before it entered my left hand. But when I read the cash number written on it, I nearly fell over in astonishment.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I cried out, now holding the paper like it was some kind of ancient treasure. "A hundred thousand dollars?!"

"50,000 from Jacob, 50,000 from me," Nathaniel stated. "You've earned it."

I kept staring at the paycheck, forming a smile on my face. "Wow, this is... exactly what I need. Thanks."

"No need to thank us. But see to it that you guard that check with your _life _before you make it home," Nathaniel advised. "It'd be a shame to lose something so valuable."

"Well said," Jacob concurred. "But that's not all I had in mind. My team's been working on something else up here, and I wanted you to be the first to see it."

"You mean _you're _the reason this area was off-limits until now?" I asked, now feeling somewhat curious.

"I wish we could have shown it to you before we finished painting it, but your boss thought it'd be worth the wait," Jacob said, a slightly disappointed tone in his voice. "So far, I'm not really convinced how it'll be better that way, but I trust Nathaniel like he was my own brother. And since today's the day, we're gonna see if he's right. C'mon, it's waiting over here."

Jacob led both me and Nathaniel to the far end of the hangar, where a locked door was waiting.

I was already relieved by the miraculously large (yet surprisingly portable) supply of cash, which had just been delicately folded up and inserted in my left pocket. But now I was just outright intrigued by this change of events, and couldn't help but wonder what this guy had planned.

Jacob took a white card out of his pocket and ran it through a slot on the keypad next to the door, triggering the door itself to swing open and invite us into a pitch-black room. No lights on whatsoever.

"You're gonna love this. I'm sure of it," Jacob reassured me.

2 seconds later, the hangar door opened up and retracted into the ceiling, letting in daylight from outside and giving us the chance to properly observe the hangar's interior.

There it was, sitting dead in the center of the room. Looked like some kind of small aircraft, about as long as a minivan. Clearly, it had no resemblance to the academy's military ships. Instead of a red-bodied, wingless jet, this thing consisted of a silver fuselage with a flat tail wing attached to the rear, 3 landing gear legs under the main body, 2 cylindrical components installed on opposite sides of the vehicle's front area, 2 more on the underside of the tail wing, and a translucent-orange cockpit with a black frame.

While most of the vehicle was silver, a few areas had a bright, sky-blue trace of paint. One stripe of blue extended from the tip of the nose to the front of the cockpit, another followed a similar pattern, but was located underneath, and more paint could be seen on the tail wing and the triangular rudders on its edges.

"Whaddya think?" Jacob asked.

I took a few steps closer for a better look with my mouth partially open and unable to express any sign of emotion. To see something so... compelling... just causes emotions to fail you. I had no idea what to think or feel, aside from interest.

"What _is _this thing?" I asked back.

"Just the biggest breakthrough in NASA technology since the Space Shuttle!" Jacob answered. "Took 20 billion dollars and a whole year of engine testing and exterior construction, but we've finally come up with something you could only expect to see in a Sci-Fi movie. We owe Paul Moller so much."

"Whoever _he _is," I said.

"Actually, he was pretty much the whole reason this thing exists," Jacob replied. "Last year, I took the liberty of purchasing his company to forward the project he came up with. It's technically designed for astronauts, but if I play my cards right, this thing could be the future of public transportation as we know it. I might be able to create bigger models that can hold more than one person at a time. Who knows? But today, I've decided to let _you_ have a look at our first working prototype."

"Why?" I questioned, unable to take my eyes off the vehicle.

"Well, you've already approved most of our equipment, and your flight training is also top-notch, so I thought I'd make you an offer," he clarified. "If you tell me personally that this ship meets your satisfaction, I'll give you a choice: You can come with me to New York City to work as our first military-based recruit, and in return, you can be the first member of the press to own this vehicle. Or you can be sent home with just a hundred thousand. It's a win-win situation. You don't technically have to accept the offer, but if you do, you'll still keep the check you have now. And you can expect further payment working with us. Rest assured, the assignments provided are completely safe. All it requires is this ship."

"Really?" I asked. "You're trusting _me_ to handle something like _this?_"

"Yep," he answered.

I suddenly felt like this was all a game show or something. Except the host was offering me a position of employment as opposed to just money and a car. But it wasn't that at all. In fact, Jacob was speaking with a tone so outright, it was hard not to take him seriously. He must have really put a lot of effort into this.

I just stood there in silence for what felt like a full minute (when in reality, it was only about 6 seconds) before responding. "Wow... I just... Well... OK, then. If it'll make ya happy, I'll give it a try. So where do we start?"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." He motioned for me to follow. "Right this way."

He brought me to the left side of the ship and pointed to a square frame on the hull. "That right there is a handprint scanner. Place your hand on it and it'll recognize your identity through your fingerprints and trigger the cockpit to open. There's a second one on the other side. Since only one person can pilot it, the security system only accepts one set of fingerprints. I deleted my own set from the ship's core memory this morning. These past few weeks, I've had to give my crew access to the cockpit area just so they could work on the jet engine. Oh, yeah, speakin' o' which, the engine's interior afterburner is built kinda close to the scanners, so be careful whenever you leave the engine on. It might heat them up from the inside."

Heeding his warning, I carefully stuck my left hand against the scanner. Instead of heat, I felt a small vibration coming from the device as it verified my identity. I'm not sure what came over me, but some part of me was already willing to accept this offer. And honestly, I didn't know why. I guess I was just amazed that this guy was making this huge offer to a 16-year-old! Either he's desperate for more crew members, or I've definitely been doing something right. And it probably isn't just the reception for his past projects.

And on top of that, who even knows what else I'd be capable of doing if I can be trusted with something as valuable as this?

A horizontal ray of green light ran through my hand on the scanner until the same colored text, "New Identity Confirmed" flashed next to it. As soon as the cockpit opened, I removed my hand from the ship's hull and turned back to Jacob.

"So I just get in?" I asked.

"Be my guest," he said.

So I climbed in and sat down, taking a glance at the cabin's contents. A large assortment of buttons to my left, an on/off throttle on my right, a blank computer screen just above the steering wheel, and 2 foot pedals.

"Nice," I complimented with a few nods. "Real nice."

"You haven't seen a bit of it yet," Jacob answered as he reached in with his arm.

He pressed his finger against the computer screen, which revealed itself to be a touch screen as it turned on to display a bright blue triangle pointed to the right. An unmistakable play button.

"_This _is where the magic happens," He said, taking a step back. "You do the honors."

I pressed the button with my own finger, and the screen changed from a play button to a page of digital text, which I quickly started reading...

* * *

_Provided by __**NASA SET D**_

_**NASA**_

_**S**__pace  
__**E**__quipment  
__**T**__esting_

_**D**__epartment_

_Hello, pilot. And welcome to the cockpit of the very first __**T-500 SpaceCar**__ in the world, soon to be the newest form of NASA transportation. This computerized manual will teach you everything you need to know about this vehicle and provide you with all the basics in its controls, features, applications, etc. If you have already read through this manual, but wish to find a specific subject, please consult the table of contents on the bottom left of the screen. To start from the first page, tap the arrow on the bottom right corner._

* * *

I pressed the button on the right, and more text followed.

* * *

_Due to your remarkable experience in aircraft piloting, you have been given a special-edition model of the T-500 specifically designed for you. Now most of the controls are identical to the M-404 Military Ships you learned to fly during your Heroes Academy military training, so learning to pilot the T-500 SpaceCar should be an easy task, especially since the M-404 and the T-500 were both designed by the same corporation._

_That being said, let's get started!_

* * *

I hit the bottom right arrow again and went on reading. There was a lot to go through.

* * *

**_1\. Taking to the Skies and Stars_**

_As always, learning a vehicle's functions and programming is necessary for proper navigation, so it's only reasonable to begin with tutorials for the basic flight controls. Flight requires a considerable amount of lift and thrust. And the T-500's P-14 Jet Engine provides more than enough of both. But how do you turn it on?_

_With a security fingerprint scanner on the outside, there's really no need for something as simple as a car key to start the engine, let alone open the cockpit. Instead, the device for starting the vehicle is located to your right. This on/off throttle will activate the engine, but it won't necessarily get you into the air. The yellow Launch/Land Button on your left should take care of that. This will close the cockpit, separate the T-500 from the ground by 2 feet, and the landing gear legs will retract into the ship's underside. Remember to turn on the engine first before attempting take-off, as this is the only way it'll work._

_If you're already in the air and landing is your current requirement, simply locate an open space, and press the Launch/Land button again. The ship will touch down and deploy the landing gear, opening the cockpit once you have come to a complete stop._

_The 4 essential piloting controls are as follows..._

_**Foot Pedals:**__ Both of them are installed on the cockpit floor, like your average motorized car. The right-side pedal is used for propulsion (Forward travel). The left doubles as the brake and reverse, so no type of gear shift is needed. If you push either pedal down all the way, it'll give a small click and stay down, allowing you to relax your foot as the vehicle continues its forward/backward flight._

**_Steering Wheel: _**_Because what good is there to an aircraft if all you can do with it is fly forward? Being identical to a yoke control on a passenger airplane, but very responsive and easy to use, all you do is simply turn the wheel left or right, and the T-500 will move in that direction. Pull back on the steering wheel to direct the ship upwards, and push it forward for a nose-first descent. You can also make tighter turns by tilting the vehicle 90 degrees to the left or right, and then pulling back on the wheel._

**_Gyroscope:_**_ This cleverly-constructed orb-like gadget next to the Launch Button adjusts your ship's flight pattern and rotation angle. Note that the gyroscope is NOT what you would use for an aileron roll or barrel roll maneuver. More on that later._

**_Speed Scroll:_**_ That large scroll near the on/off throttle is what you use to adjust the T-500's maximum speed. Since the foot pedal can only maintain one speed, it's important that you monitor the scroll periodically and keep it at a safe speed level to avoid causing a disturbance to pedestrians from the ground._

_When the T-500 is active and airborne, the engine exhaust port (located at the ship's rear) emits a blue flame of hyper-compressed solid oxygen which increases or decreases size, depending on speed. Remember to land in open areas where nothing flammable will ignite on contact with the engine flame during take-off._

_There are 2 engine modes to choose from with the dark blue switch on the left side of the control panel..._

**_Planetary Mode: _**_This setting will keep your max speed limited to 100,000 MPH (Miles Per Hour) and lower the sound of the engine to a quiet hum. A convenient bonus for night travel._

**_Space Mode: _**_This setting will turn on the atmospheric thruster (allowing you to exit a planet), and will also set the max speed to 75,000 LYPH (Light Years Per Hour)._

_Be sure to switch between these 2 engine settings when entering or exiting a planet's atmosphere._

_And since safety is a primary concern at __**NASA SET D**__, wear the seat belt at all times._

* * *

**_2\. Exterior/Interior Management_**

_Possession of a T-500 SpaceCar isn't all about flying. On those rare occasions when you make a wrong turn, fly too close to the ground, or get involved in any other type of piloting accident, your ship will require sufficient repairs until a professional maintenance team is accessible. This is where the __**NASA SET D **__**Multi-Tool**__ comes in. Containing a variety of technologically advanced tools all in one specific gadget, you'll find it placed safely on a metal hook in the ship's cargo storage. To open the door and gain access to the storage, simply use one of the 2 fingerprint scanners on the outer hull. The cargo door, cockpit, and battery compartment will all unlock once your identity is verified._

_The following list will go through all the tools, and where to use them for whenever the T-500 SpaceCar suffers any damage._

**_Blowtorch: _**_Use this to seal up any gaps, cracks, or hull breaches on the T-500's outside. Even if the odds of puncturing or cracking a 10-inch, laser-proof layer of titanium metal are very slim, you can never be too careful. (Note: Titanium metal exterior is also acid-proof, bullet-proof, fire-proof, and water-proof.)_

**_Electric Wrench: _**_This basic tool can be used to insert any loose external bolts back into place, or the bolts on the jet engine's gearbox. The bolts are just as tough as the ship's metal shell, so no need to worry about denting or scratching one._

**_Unidirectional Adhesive Strip Dispenser: _**_If faulty wiring is the case, take a look at the ship's underside and use the wrench to extract the bolts and pull out the metal plate. All the wires on the inside connect to the weapon pods (Read the weaponry chapter for more info), which can be fixed with the roll of translucent adhesive strips attached to the side of the Multi-Tool. Wrap one strip around any snapped wire, and within 15 seconds of exposure to air, it'll dissolve into a glue-like substance that will link the wire back to its other half, and bring the weapon pod back online. The blue and green wires are for the front weapon pods, the red and yellow wires are for the ones on the tail wing, and the black wire is for the 5th weapon pod installed on the inside. Unless you need to defend yourself from nearby hostiles, fixing the weapon pods is unnecessary._

**_Battery Charger: _**_Who needs gasoline for an energy source when the T-500 SpaceCar can run on a Single-X Battery? This type of battery is owned only by __**NASA SET D**__, and can be charged at any time. However, the charger itself (accessible on the back of the Multi-Tool) will require a plug outlet to turn on. When the battery is inserted into the device, a small, red light on the Multi-Tool will indicate that the battery is not fully-charged, but is in the process of charging. When the light changes to green, you are free to remove the battery and place it back into the T-500's battery compartment, ready for flight again._

_A pair of gloves and pliers can also be found in the cargo bay. These are specifically designed for those "Handle with care" situations._

_Remember, these tools will NOT render the T-500's permanent condition. Use these to give the ship just enough power to find a maintenance team. They'll take care of the rest._

_If the T-500 undergoes enough damage to the point where it's beyond flight repair, use the __**Emergency Distress Beacon System (EBDS)**__ on the ship's control panel to signal for a member of __**NASA SET D**__ staff to assist. If the ship's console is unresponsive, use the handheld __**Emergency Distress Beacon Launcher **__**(EBDL)**__ on a second metal hook next to the Multi-Tool in the cargo bay._

* * *

_**3\. Fight in Mid-Flight (Weaponry)**_

_Unlike other upcoming models, this T-500 SpaceCar is equipped with a multi-purpose gun emplacement system that holds 5 different types of weapons, each one exclusively tested and created by __**NASA SET D.**_

_**Hypergun: **__Purely energy-based, this weapon is capable of dynamically rotating its output vector to cover a wide area while still packing quite a punch. When output vectors converge, woe any hostiles caught in the crossfire. (Power Levels: 1-7)_

_**Boron Railgun: **__Nothing accelerates superheated metalloid chunks faster than this baby! The re-fire rate speeds up with increasing power levels to provide additional damage. Projectiles travel extremely fast, but unlike its Hypergun brother, the Boron Railgun's spread is strictly limited to straight forward only. Overheat is also somewhat problematic. (Power Levels: 1-7)_

_**Riddler: **__Functioning as a retractable gun turret located under the T-500's nose (due to a minor budget cut in development), this recent breakthrough in military-based technology fires superheated metal shrapnel accelerated to near light speed. At low targeting levels, damage is diffused over a wide area (weakening its effectiveness), but becomes more focused as targeting levels are increased. As a bonus, this weapon generates very little heat, allowing you to fire it in long bursts. You'll find that it is very effective against plant life as well. (No Power Level)_

_**Laser Cannon: **__Fires lightning-fast bolts of focused energy, instantly vaporizing any targets that cross its path. It is recommended to fire this weapon manually to make up for its reduced power. Range is sufficiently long for most purposes, but not unlimited. Another limitation is that the Laser Cannon can only shoot directly forward, although there is some spread available in higher power levels, due to thickness in projectiles. (Power Levels: 1-3)_

_**Neutron Gun: **__This weapon is confirmed to be stronger than the other 4, especially at high power levels. Primarily forward-facing, its main disadvantages are the average projectile speed and a slow automatic re-fire rate. Fixable with firing manually. (Power Levels: 1-6)_

_When fired, each weapon generates heat. Different weapons generate different amounts of heat when fired. If you fire continuously, your weapon will eventually overheat. Overheating will temporarily disable further firing until the temperature falls back to normal operating levels. This will normally take up to 3.5 seconds. To avoid hazardous engine exposure, overheat vapors will automatically be released from the T-500's interior through the rear exhaust port._

_While 4 weapon pods can be seen from the outside, a 5th one is sealed on the ship's inside, directly behind the nose. This weapon pod fires its own projectile through the slot under the nose's tip. If you see this small hole at the front, DO NOT attempt to seal it up, as it is not a hull breach. Doing so will jam up the system and possibly damage the wiring. Should any of the outer weapon pods go offline, the weaponry will automatically switch to minimum power level._

_Your ship is additionally equipped with a heat-seeking missile launcher for extensive emergencies. Missiles are automatically directed to targeted hostiles when fired. An all-powerful weapon, it can be equally used for offensive or defensive purposes, as the blast also disables enemy projectiles. Ammunition is, however, limited to only 10 at a time. So when loaded with missiles, remember to use them wisely._

_The 2 triggers on the opposite side of the steering wheel are gun triggers. Either one can fire the weapon pods, so feel free to choose whatever trigger you're more comfortable with (left or right). The trigger you don't use for weaponry will instead function as a switch for evasive maneuvers. Tap the weapon trigger for single shots, or hold it down for continuous fire. A separate red button located to your right is for launching the missiles. Remember to only use the weapons and/or missile launcher when it is absolutely necessary._

* * *

**_4\. Extra Applications_**

**_Galaxy Map:_**_ Originally intended as a digitally programmed star charter, this map can guide you to the very edges of the Milky Way, but no further than that. Fortunately, anything outside the galaxy's perimeter will be downloaded into the map's memory when discovered. It can also trace your previous flight paths, so you can backtrack. This way, you'll never wind up lost._

**_Warp Drive: _**_No matter how far you are from home or a designated star system, this piece of machinery will get you there in seconds! Just plot your coordinates through the computer's galaxy map, press the Warp Space button, and you'll be on your way._

_**Mining Lasers and Headlights: **__The front weapon pods are rigged with 2 extra features aside from basic weaponry. Those being a pair of mining lasers for collecting samples of valuable rock/crystal elements, and a pair of headlights for night travel. Note that the headlights can be used during combat._

**_Communications Channel:_**_ This will allow you to contact the __**NASA SET D**__ crew by means of their own receiver system, whether for emergencies, updates on missions, or even just to talk. You will also be able to receive calls from the __**NASA SET D **__crew in return._

**_Public Computer:_**_ The computer screen doesn't just function as a targeting reticle for combat. It also has an alternate setting as a monitor for a touchscreen PC as well. And due to a successful salary, the T-500 has a built-in router for its own free Wi-Fi. Keyboard and mouse included._

**_Cameras: _**_Instead of rear-view mirrors, the T-500 is retrofitted with a selection of pill-sized cameras inserted at the front and back. The main screen will always display the front view by default, but you can switch to the Rear Camera view at any time. 5 extra cameras monitor the ship's interior, so you can check for any damage done to the engine, warp drive, weapon pods, computer, and cargo supply._

**_Oxygen Pump: _**_Since the T-500's cargo spacesuit is still in development, you are incapable of exiting the ship to explore any barren planets out there. This is mainly due to the numerous possibilities of the air in a planet's atmosphere being toxic or having a severe lack of oxygen. Fortunately, you can still explore barren planets from the ship's inside. The__** NASA SET D**__ crew has found a way to convert carbon dioxide to oxygen by means of an internal ventilation pump enhanced with a small tank of chemically engineered nitrogen. So the more you breathe, the more you're going to breathe. This will also save you the trouble of having to wear a suit while piloting the ship. However, there is a helmet accessible from the cargo bay that can be used for head protection and com channel contact._

**_Underwater Travel:_**_ The T-500 can be submerged in a large enough bed of water and still maintain its standard performance in navigation. When underwater, a layer of space beneath the cargo storage will take in a limited amount of water, so as not to put the ship's hull under too much water pressure. It can leak a maximum of 75 gallons (5 gallons per mile), allowing you to travel 15 miles before being directed back to the surface. After surfacing, the water and extra weight will be extracted through the engine exhaust port._

**_EMT:_**_ Also known as the __**Extended Maneuver Trigger.**__ This is the previously mentioned button on the steering wheel that you don't use for weaponry, but instead use as a shortcut for flight performances. Tap it once for a barrel roll. Tap it twice for an aileron roll. Hold it and pull back on the steering wheel to do a vertical U-turn. Hold it and turn the wheel left or right to tilt the ship without changing its forward direction. Very much like changing lanes in car traffic._

_**Orbital Scanner: **__Use this to copy data on any targeted element into the ship's core memory. Depending on the type of individual object, not all input will be included. For example, scan a living organism and you'll only receive its biological information. On the other hand, scanning a planet will provide its entire supply of statistics, though it may take a few extra seconds, depending on the planet's size and/or mass. Info from a scanned planet includes its atmosphere, breathable or toxic air, gravity, flora, intelligent life, civilization, landmarks, and other points of interest. Remember, only one thing can be scanned at a time._

_**Tow Cable:**__ Whether it's a downed vehicle, an asteroid, or a large piece of debris that was once part of a building, the T-500's rear tow cable can carry it with ease. Inserted under the rear exhaust port, it consists of a fireproof cable line (to protect against the engine flame's heat), and 3 attachments to choose from: A metal hook, a magnetically pressurized suction cup, and a zero point energy field emitter. No matter what attachment you're using, the tow cable will always carry a maximum weight of 5 tons without straining the line, so try not to move something sizable before scanning it (Data from scanning an object includes its weight). Remember that the cable length is adjustable as well._

**_Radio:_**_ Enough said. Just tune into any station for listening. From a talk show to a music track, all stations are available, even during space travel._

_**Thermostat:**__ Since it gets cold in space, feel free to turn up the heat. Or turn it down when flying near a star._

**_Cockpit Shade:_**_ A second layer of translucent glass that slides over the main cockpit windshield. Very thick and dark-colored (like a pair of sunglasses), it proves to be very effective at protecting you from a star's blinding light, and/or its extreme heat._

_Other forms of utility are listed in a separate page of the manual that can be accessible in the computer's menu._

* * *

_A T-500 Piloting License card will be provided for you by a __**NASA SET D**__ crew member if you have not already received one. But bear in mind: A license for possession of this vehicle is not a right. It is a privilege. So be sure not to abuse that privilege by using this vehicle for illegal purposes, or by flying recklessly. Practicing specific flight maneuvers in open airspace, however, is an exception._

_That concludes the tutorials for piloting and external functions. Thank you for your time, and we hope you enjoy flying the T-500 SpaceCar during your employment at __**NASA SET D**__._

* * *

The screen went blank after the last page of text. Meanwhile, having absorbed all this information so quickly, I just sat there upright on the cockpit seat, eyes wide open, mouth gaping, and my mind practically blown.

"Yeah," Jacob's voice yanked me back to reality. "I had that exact same expression when we passed its final engine test. I'm telling you now, she's as precious as gold. Never thought I'd find myself showing this thing off to a civilian so soon, but it's been worth the wait. This kind of technology can change the way we see the world forever. And I want you to be with us when that happens."

I began to speak up again. "So... if I got this right... Not only am I already being payed a hundred thousand for testing advanced weaponry and training at a first-class military camp, but I'm being offered even _more_ money, _and_ this 12 billion dollar vehicle on the condition that I give you all rights to recruit me and work at your organization as an equal employee."

"That about sums it up," he confirmed. "Still, it's your choice. Take it or leave it. We'll make it worth your while if you do. Or we can ask another academy member if you're not interested."

All I had to do was look at the seriousness in his eyes to be sure that he was _not_ kidding about this offer. And I've always kept a window open for opportunities. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for.

"Jacob..." I formed a bright smile and held my hand out to him. "You've talked me into it! I'm in!"

He grinned and shook my hand with undeniable satisfaction. "Well, in that case..."

He reached into his lab coat pocket, pulled out a black card, and gave it to me. "I look forward to seeing you in New York City tomorrow."

I glanced at the card, this one being a piloting license that contained my home location, a small bar code, my academy picture, and the logo of Jacob's company. The required license mentioned in the operations manual.

I raised my head again to face Jacob. "Hold on, tomorrow? Does that mean I'm staying here for one more day?"

"Actually, you can hitch a ride home in the T-500 if you want," he replied. "I'd say you deserve at least one day to yourself. Besides, we still have to take care of a few more last-minute preparations. Can I trust you to be ready when we are?"

I responded with a simple nod of acknowledgement.

"OK, then," Jacob said, nodding back. "Make sure you're not late. We'll be expecting you at 11 AM sharp."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," I assured him.

I jumped from the cockpit and landed on the floor, starting the walk to the hangar door.

"Where you headed?" Nathaniel asked as I passed him. "The shower room?"

I turned around, taking a few steps backwards. "Oh, you finally noticed, huh?"

Then, making a run for it, I hurried back to the elevator and hitched a ride to the bottom floor.

* * *

So I guess military training turned out to be way more lucrative than expected. But all the same, I felt like the luckiest guy on the planet to have this happen. And believe me, if you had been in my year-long predicament, you'd feel the same way.

Felt great to get into some normal clothes after the shower, too. The academy uniforms aren't always that comfortable, so I was really looking forward to heading back to my room and fitting myself with something typical for a change. In this case, a blue-and-black T-shirt, black sweatpants, and a gray hoodie with black, white, and red stripes.

I didn't even bother to bring anything here with me, aside from clothes and a family picture. So it wasn't very time-consuming to pack. Only took about 40 seconds to get dressed and ready. Since the academy uniforms were hard to replace, I folded mine up and left it on my bed, knowing an employee would eventually come by pick it up. The only thing I _did _take was the helmet, but not for myself.

Afterwards, I picked up my backpack, took one of the straps with my left hand, grabbed my helmet with the other, and ran back towards the elevator with as much momentum as my legs could sustain under the weight of my baggage, which was something like 5 to 10 extra pounds. Not much. And honestly, it doesn't feel like much when you're carrying it on your back. You can imagine how easy it was for me to make my way back up to the 20th floor.

Everyone turned my way as I left the elevator and let out a few simple words of congratulation, which I actually accepted for once by nodding back.

I went back through the door and entered the hangar where Jacob, Nathaniel, and the ship were waiting.

Nathaniel was the first to take notice. "There he is."

"Hey, boss?" I stepped forward, taking out my helmet and handing it to him personally. "Here, I want you to take this. Thought you could use it as a little something to remember me by while I'm gone. Maybe leave it in your office or some–"

But I was stopped short when he handed it back, politely declining. "Why should I keep this when it's the same type of headgear I see every day on the heads of people I train? If anyone deserves a souvenir for all this, it's you. We have hundreds of these in storage, anyway. They're a lot easier to replace than the uniforms. I suggest _you _keep it."

"Oh... OK, then. If you're sure." I put the helmet in my backpack and looked up at Nathaniel again. "Well, thanks for having me here, sir."

"No, thank _you_," he said, placing another hand on my shoulder. "I want you to know from the bottom of my heart that it's been a real privilege working with you. When you first came to my academy, I saw that look in your eyes and knew from the beginning that you had guts. You still do. I hope someday you'll find that out for yourself."

In response, I let out a subtle grin, allowing his admiration to boost my self-esteem.

I approached Jacob next and nodded again to let him know I was ready. I turned to the T-500, pressing my hand against the fingerprint scanner to open the cargo door and put my backpack safely in the storage bay. Hoisting myself up and into the cockpit, I made myself comfortable and pulled the on/off lever back to get the engine running. In just 4 seconds, the computer screen turned on and displayed numerous lines of digital text in this specific order.

**COMMENCING T-500 SELF-SCAN...**

**INTERIOR STRUCTURE: 100% INTACT  
EXTERIOR STRUCTURE: 100% INTACT  
CURRENT BATTERY POWER LEVEL: 100%  
WEAPON PODS: 100% INTACT**

**OVERALL CONDITION: EXCEPTIONAL PERFORMANCE**

**STANDING BY FOR LAUNCH SEQUENCE**

I guess that's it, then. Let's see what she can do!

"See you in New York!" Jacob rolled up his right coat sleeve and tapped the watch on his wrist. "Remember, no sooner than 11 AM! I uploaded our building's coordinates onto the ship's map, so it shouldn't be hard to find us!"

Overwhelmed with gratitude, I saluted both of 'em with 2 fingers to the forehead and put on the seat belt before hitting the ship's Launch button and gripping the steering wheel. The cockpit automatically shut itself and the T-500 ascended only just enough to leave the ground, facing the daylight outside the open hangar. I felt a small clank under my feet and more text popped up on the screen.

**LANDING GEAR FASTENED**

**REGULATE MAX SPEED TO REASONABLE LEVEL BEFORE TAKING FLIGHT**

The speed scroll was already adjusted to 30 MPH, so all I had left to do was take off.

Lemme tell you straight off the bat, Jacob's crew clearly went to great lengths to make this ship perfect in every way. And there was no point in arguing that they succeeded. Seriously, this thing could give the _X-Wing_ a run for its money! The controls are _way _more responsive compared to the academy's military ships. When I hit the gas pedal and pulled back on the wheel to fly up and into the line of clouds, it seemed to obey my thoughts rather than my movements, turning with the slightest touch. I can't even begin to express how breathtaking the adrenaline was from the sudden velocity.

Once I had reached a high-enough altitude, I brought up the map and plotted the coordinates for Oregon. Then I turned the ship in the right direction, flicked the speed scroll with my finger all the way to maximum thrust, and my head lurched back against the seat's headrest as I accelerated to the desired speed.

I honestly never thought my supposed potential would amount to this, but I guess it really worked. An early job, _and_ early access to classified technology. Maybe Nathaniel's right. Maybe there _is_ more to me than I think. I just need to apply myself more often.

I guess this is my chance to finally start turning myself around...

* * *

OK, now I know what you're probably thinking at this point: "Who _is _this guy?"

If that's not the first question that pops into your head, I'm still not surprised, 'cause this probably raises too many for me to answer in one go. So I think it's only fitting that I start this off by pausing for a moment to give you a better description of who I am, and what part I play in this story. And trust me, there's more to it than you think.

I know it seems strange that I'm doing this here, and not at the beginning of this chapter, but I feel like I should go a little bit into my experience before revealing the actual premise of this story. It just seems like a better way to write this, and I can work with it. If any haters out there are against it, they can just comment whatever they please and go away, because I won't bat an eye at it.

To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to this at first. I mean, this is something I've kept hidden for _years._ 4, to be precise. And those past 4 years of my life have been nothing but stress, pressure, and fear. Heck, the stuff I've been through already is only a _taste_ of what's to come.

But then I realized I'm not the only one. There are other people out there. People who are scared, people who can't let go of their past mistakes, people who think they're incapable, and will amount to nothing because of that. So I've finally decided that today's the day I let it all out. And I'm doing it to prove those people wrong. They _can_ amount to something. They _are_ capable of great things. They can let go and change themselves for the better if they just decide to_. _Just like I did. As cheesy as it sounds, it's all true.

And I feel like the best way to prove it is by telling those people what _I've _gone through. What I've seen, what I've done, what I've felt, what I've learned, and what I've become.

Even if you're not one of those people who could use some motivation, you'll still enjoy this.


	2. Past Struggles

Episode 2 — Past Struggles

* * *

So to get started, I'll get the most essential question out of the way: Who am I?

The name's Benjamin Curtis. Or Benjamin Curtis Cooney, if you're that curious. A lot of people just call me Ben. Other people substitute my middle name for my last name, probably 'cause it sounds better. So I just stick with it.

Lemme tell ya, the 16 years of my life so far have been pretty crazy... Well, OK, they've actually been _way_ more than just crazy. There's been some good moments and bad times, but surprisingly, the term "crazy" is the first thing that pops into _my_ head when I think about my own past experiences. I've always seen things from a different perspective. That is to say, I'm actually pretty observant about certain things, even when I can't remember everything about my past.

It may not show, but I've had a pretty strange history. Being the second-oldest kid in my family, I've had to put up with 2 more siblings added to the picture, getting pulled out of public elementary to be home-schooled for a couple years, and then pushed back into society by means of middle school, and continuing from there like any other basic kid.

I didn't have a lotta friends back in elementary, so not many people noticed when I was pulled out of Salem Heights for 2 years and thrown back in with them at Crossler Middle School. Heck, there were some guys I knew before, but _they_ didn't remember _me _when I came back. I was kinda lost for a while, but I was able to cope with it. I got decent enough grades, a few A's and B's, I made a couple new friends... Yeah, things changed as I went on, but it all went at a steady enough pace for me.

Until I got to Sprague High, that is.

That's when people started hammering in the message that I needed to start thinking ahead and planning my future, like a lot of people tend to do when they're a bit younger than my current age. But the thing is, that idea _never_ came to mind. Not once in my entire life, I'm dead serious! And I guess that's my own fault. I've been so caught up in the present that I've never had time to think ahead for myself. I'm the kinda guy who's used to sticking with the here and now, taking care of what's just now being thrown at me, but only when it's at my pace. When it comes at me too fast and I get no help or proper understanding of it, I tend to shut down and shut other people out. I just want to forget I ever saw it and move onto the next thing.

And sometimes, that can be a problem. Especially when some of those things are worth almost _half _of your final grade_._ At first, I kinda struggled, but I was smart. For the most part in high school, I was able to ask for help with what I couldn't understand. And sure enough, my grades stayed about the same as they did before. Sometimes they got better, sometimes they needed a bit more improvement... It still worked.

The only thing that _didn't_ work was the fact that I still needed to think ahead. And I honestly didn't know what I was gonna do with my life. I _still_ don't. I have no idea where I'm gonna go, what college to attend if I actually go that direction, or where I'll work if I find any opportunities. Just thinking about all these options drives me nuts.

Right now, I've put it aside and agreed to keep it off my mind until I get to that point in my life. And it's really not that far off from now. I'm getting that much closer to adulthood. I'm actually kinda worried.

However, there's one other problem that I need to address here. I did say I was able to cope with Sprague for the most part, but I began to develop an odd behavior as time went on. I started talking to other classmates less and less, and I was suddenly shutting others out permanently. And not because of my school assignments.

Looking back on how I used to behave, I feel like there's a lot more about me than I actually wanna know. Fortunately, everyone has a few flaws, and maybe they've occasionally done ridiculous things they'd rather forget. I know _I'm_ no exception. But my kind of flaws have to do with just one thing that separates me from everyone else. Sure, differences aren't usually considered a _bad_ thing, but nowadays, I feel like I'm a _threat_ to others.

It actually goes back a lot further than you think. Back when I was 12, I came across something that I've tried to forget ever since. Something that'll never go away, no matter how much I want it to. Something no one else on the planet could possibly be capable of in their lifetime. Ever since I discovered it, I've always had a book in my face between classes at Sprague, I've never even bothered to interact with others (save for one friend and the teachers every 2 weeks), I always work alone, no matter what assignment, and I'm basically the only sophomore who's still single. Not a surprise there.

Most people have a tendency to assume that I'm becoming more interested in books than anything else. I'll give 'em credit, I do enjoy rereading occasionally, but it's not like I do it for a living. The truth is, I'm just nervous about my lack of social skills, mainly because I haven't talked with anyone for so long. Have you ever been in a situation where everyone in a group expects you to introduce yourself and you don't even know what to say or how to start? Or maybe you're distracted with something else, and when you realize everyone is waiting for your opinion on something, you have no idea what they're talking about, which makes it really awkward? That's another reason I don't usually talk to other people anymore. I just get nervous sometimes, considering my long inactivity. So I usually keep a low profile.

But even _that's _not the main reason I keep my distance from others. I know I wasn't always like this, but there's nothing I can do about it. Every attempt I've made to get rid of my one characteristic has never worked, and I'm stuck with it for life, always trying to hide it.

Yeah, you're probably asking, "What characteristic? You sound like a decent guy who's lived a semi-decent life. What is there to worry about?"

Well, in all other respects, you're kinda right there. Like I said, differences from others aren't usually a bad thing... Except of course, when that difference is some insane, mythical power that has the capacity to blow up an entire building, injure millions of people, _and who even knows what else?!_

Yeah, you read that right! And I have no idea what it is! Or where it came from! Or how long I've had it! Or... I can't... Ugh.

Sorry, I just... I _did_ warn myself that this would be hard. It's been 4 years, but it's felt like twice that long, considering the guilt and pressure that I've been dragging along with me. I just can't cope with it, or the fact that it's killing me on the inside.

Not literally, but mentally. Every day, it's slowly becoming more and more difficult to control. So much so, that it's putting me on the verge of insanity. The thought of people finding out about this power and how they'd react to it just outright _terrifies_ me. I'm lucky enough to have kept it hidden this long in the first place!

I'm not entirely sure how my power works, either. But based on how I've used it before, what I can gather is that it's connected to my thoughts and emotions. Or something on the lines of that. The first time I ended up using it wasn't even intentional. It just... happened. I was only 12, alone in my room, listening to my MP3 player, and my right hand just started... glowing. Right outta nowhere, my hand was suddenly shrouded in this weird aura of sky-blue light. The glow itself seemed to be pulsing to the tempo of the song I was listening to. A slow country song, as I recall.

When I first saw my hand like that, I _totally_ lost it. Thankfully, not enough to grab the attention of anyone else in the house. By the time I was able to calm myself down, my hand hadn't stopped glowing. It wasn't pulsing anymore, though. Probably 'cause my headphones flew from my head during my little freak-out or whatever. I don't have a clue.

I wasn't sure what to think of it. Whatever it was, it seemed relatively harmless. Almost like I was holding a ball of water or something. But then _another_ object in the room (a sock) started glowing the exact same color.

And I'm really not kidding here, it started floating... Yeah, let that sink in. It really happened. It literally just rose up into the air!

At first, the sock just stood there, 3 feet off the ground. Then it moved towards me and dropped straight into my hand. The second it touched down, the blue light from the sock faded away, back to normal.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, but I assumed it was some kind of ability to make things levitate. I tried to do it again on my own with the same sock, but it did something entirely different. Instead of hovering above the ground, it disappeared in a flash of blue, and then reappeared 2 feet away, back on the floor.

First telekinesis, then teleportation... Yeah, you can probably gather that I suddenly became widely interested in this power. I wasn't sure why my hand just started glowing like that on its own, but that incident led to me figuring out what else I was capable of doing with it. And the time I put into trying out this power was actually kinda fun. I could teleport myself, levitate myself, turn invisible and back at will, walk on walls, a buncha things. And I learned all this on my own, with no one else being aware of its existence.

It has limitations, though. For example, I found out I can fix broken objects, as well as duplicate them. But I can't create those objects out of nothing. If I duplicate something broken or destroyed, its duplicate won't be in a better condition. It'll be damaged, just like its predecessor. I can't seem to duplicate money either, which is kinda disappointing. On the upside, I can duplicate food without any problems.

One of my favorite abilities is slowing down time. Yeah, that's possible, too. I can't stop time completely, but I can slow it to a Matrix-style crawl, leaving everyone but me moving at a ridiculously slow pace. I actually find this as a pretty valuable tool. Like if I drop something, I can slow time in order to to catch it before it hits the ground. And that's just one example!

I can even use it to ensure that people don't see me using my powers, because I'm practically invisible at that speed, compared to everyone else. Unfortunately, I can't use it for too long. I dunno why, but apparently, staying in that time-zone for too long gives me a massive migraine, sometimes even a stroke. It's either a sign that I've been using my power too much, or a subtle clue that it has some kind of connection with my nervous system.

I did actually consider showing my power to my family at some point, but then I figured it oughta be kept a secret, seeing how Harry Potter works that way. And my powers seem very much like magic. I'm kinda wondering if it _is_ magic, but I can't be sure. Although, I _am_ fairly certain that exposing my power would be a terrible idea. I dunno if there are other people out there in the world capable of this kind of thing, but it's highly unlikely. People would probably notice something if that were true.

Either way, I've done a lot of thinking, and I'm still not entirely sure where my powers came from. One time, I came up with the weird idea that I might be the second coming of Jesus, but if that were the case, I would probably know if I were him. Maybe my powers are some other supernatural gift from God. Being a Christian like the rest of my family, that would be sort of believable... I think.

'Course, it would also be a one-in-a-billion chance. If it _is_ a gift from him, then I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it. I mean, I was definitely using it, but mostly to benefit myself. And a few times, I was almost caught using it. If I was supposed to help other people with it, I never got that message. And honestly, no one in my neighborhood needs much help. It's kinda boring that way. Besides, if anyone ever _did_ need assistance, how could I help them and keep my powers hidden at the same time?

But if there's one person in my neighborhood who _definitely_ needs help, it's Jonathon Peters. He was one of the first people I came across when I transferred to Crossler Middle School, and lemme just say, he's one of the most despised creatures I have ever laid eyes on. He and I have had a really rough history, and I'm not even sure why. I specifically remember him tolerating my presence in the same biology class for the first 3 days, but then he just went _ballistic._

He was constantly threatening me and making these warnings that I didn't understand, as well as blaming me for something. I didn't know what I was doing to make him so angry, but it went on for weeks. Just making eye contact with him was risky. Nearly every day, he would try to send me home with a bruised knee or a broken rib cage. Fortunately, I was able to outrun him for about 75% of the time. If there was ever a good thing to come out of my encounters with him, it was the number of unnecessary workouts he provided.

I heard from a couple guys at Crossler that he used to be a pretty OK person before I came along. Mainly because his girlfriend, Becky Perez, was there to keep him in check. He was liable to get angry a lot, but whenever Becky was with him in the same class, he was able to cool off. But somewhere along the way, Becky must have gotten fed up and broke up with him. She's been avoiding him like the plague ever since. It's just as well, anyway. I don't even think they should have been dating if they were in middle school.

I dunno if Jon's been taking his anger out on me because of his breakup, or because of something else I ended up doing. But either way, he's a pain to put up with, and I'm glad he doesn't go to Sprague High like I do. Not only is he totally obsessed with beating the snot out of me, not only does he have some _serious _anger issues, not only does he have less sympathy than a heavy kick to my nether regions, but he's pretty much the reason I stopped using my powers altogether.

Of course, I use the term, "pretty much", because it wasn't entirely his fault. But it was_ his_ idea to attack me that day.

Yeah, I guess I should go into better detail on that, too.

* * *

Roughly 2 years after I discovered my power, I began going through this strange phase where my power randomly took effect on its own, without my concentration. Even when I _did _use it intentionally, its energy seemed to increase strength when I didn't want it to, almost as if my power was developing a mind of its own. At first, it wasn't that big a problem, but the rate of these glitches was increasing rapidly. I was losing control, and for most of the time, this happened in what might have been some of the worst places possible. Pretty soon, I went from finding new ways to use my power to finding the best way to avoid it in order to keep it hidden from the public. It was far from easy!

But it wasn't until June 10th, 2013 that I finally reached the breaking point. I've basically made it my primary goal in life to keep the events of that day cemented into my mind. Why? Because it's the best way to remind myself that I can't ever use my powers again under _any _circumstances. PERIOD.

There's this giant mall at the bottom of the uphill terrain where my house is located. It's really close, so once in a while, I tend to walk down there and grab a snack or something. But I'm not the only one. Jonathon Peters lives right across the street from that mall, and every summer, he hangs out there 24/7. Honestly, that wouldn't be too much of a problem, seeing how it's a pretty packed mall and it's easy to lose him if he starts chasing me in there. But he practically _never_ goes inside it on his own.

Mostly, he just stands outside the front doors, probably 'cause he knows I like going down there myself, and he's hoping to get me there one day. He even keeps a sharp eye on the doors in case I'm already in the mall and I decide not to go out the back way. Strangely, Jon doesn't know about the back doors. I guess no one ever filled him in on that little tidbit.

The only time he ever caught me was on June 10th, 2013, when I let my guard down by walking out the front doors. I know it might sound like a dumb decision to go the obviously dangerous route, but I really didn't think he would be out there on such a hot day. It was something like 97 degrees... in the shade!

As soon as he came for me, I tried to run like always, but I tripped on the curb, of all places, and he caught up to try and deal some damage. The only option I had left was to fight back, so I used what little skill I picked up from my older brother, and tried to hold him off. In the struggle, my power glitched up without warning, and a beam of light literally EXPLODED from my hands.

Jon went flying straight into the wall behind him, head-first. He just sat there on the ground, unconscious, possibly in a coma. There was a trickle of blood running down his face! Even the wall had a giant crack in it! All I could do was stand there, staring at my hands, frozen in place... I was in such a state of shock, I could barely process what had just happened. My power had just taken effect right in front of a mall parking lot where anyone could see it, and I might have just killed Jon in the process.

I could have helped him... I could have pulled him away from the street, or yelled for help, or called an ambulance, or frickin' anything... But what did I do instead?

I ran... I just panicked and left for home, without even bothering to look back... I abandoned him like a coward. A pathetic, worthless coward!

I mean, granted, I still hated him, but I had never injured anyone before, and I didn't want the same to happen with him, either. I just wanted him out of my way. It was one of those strange moments where I actually felt a touch of sympathy for someone who made me cringe, and I almost never feel that way.

I dunno what I was thinking, abandoning him like that. I do have a tendency to run away from problems, but only when I can come back to those problems later. It's kind of a bad habit, but it usually leaves no negative impact on me or anyone else. But jeez, there was no way of going back to _this._ Not _this!_ I was too overwhelmed by what happened, but at the same time, I was ashamed of myself. I never knew my powers were lethal, and I feel like I should have already figured that out after experimenting with it for 2 years. You'd think that'd be enough time and experience to know its full extent, but no! There was way more, too much for me to handle. And it seemed to be putting in every ounce of effort it had just to try and reveal itself.

I couldn't let that happen. Ever since the accident, I've made sure to never use my power, and suppress it in any way I can, even if it means sacrificing all interaction with the outside world. If there's more to it than even _I_ know, then I need to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else. Even if Jonathon walked away with no memory of the incident (as well as a minor concussion after that blow to the head), I'm still not willing to take any chances.

And I consider myself _extremely_ lucky. For some reason, no one seemed to have noticed the accident, and I thank God for that. I don't know how I got away with it or why, but I really don't care. I'm just glad people can get on with their lives without knowing about what I did, or what I've been hiding. Even though I hate having to stop going anywhere or talking to anyone outside my family, I have to keep reminding myself that it's for the better.

And honestly, I should just stop right there. If I were to talk anymore about the story, it would give away just about _everything_. Besides, there's a lot of other stuff that ends up getting mentioned in the future that I'm too uncomfortable to talk about right here, because between the 2 years that lead up to the present day, things _really _went downhill.

To make it quick, let's just say my family needed money to keep our house, and I tried to find a job to help out in any way I could. That's how I ended up finding a newspaper clipping for the Heroes Academy in New York. They not only offer money for the public service, but they provide basic high school education for minors, so it was a win-win situation. For all I know, my diploma papers are still in the process of being mailed to home.

The only catch was the excessive amount of work, time, and energy I had to put in to achieve those objectives, but it was worth it. I feel a lot better than before. Not good, not anywhere _near_ good in terms of overall history... but still better.

And ever since I joined the academy, my power seemed to die down and give up trying to expose itself. But I still take precautions just the same. When I'm calm and controllable, so is my power. But when I lose control, that's when my power sees its chance to strike. And when it does, it's nearly impossible to put back under wraps.

But I've gotten this far on my own, so I'm going all the way. I mean, after getting a job this early in life, I think it's safe to assume that I can finally focus on what matters.

But then again, most things are usually a lot easier said than done.

* * *

Now granted, this is pretty much the majority of my past self talking, but you can very easily expect a lot of the unexpected. And trust me, there's a _lot _of that, but not so much that it'll distract you from what matters.

I will say this, though. I've had to put up with a lot of problems. I've been pushed to my limits, but I've pressed on anyway. I've taken beating after beating, struggling with each year, even taking a few steps backwards here and there, but I've never stopped once. I've carried my own weight for 16 years, but in terms of story, I haven't even started yet.

But I found help from someone. A team of people, actually. A group of _very_ unlikely individuals who knew what I had been through and did everything they could in their power to help me. They even taught me something... that every great person's great journey not only begins with a single step, but a step that basically says "Anything is possible."

These are the steps I took that found me those people...


	3. The Nightmare Resurfaces

Episode 3 — The Nightmare Resurfaces

* * *

**Wednesday, June 10, 2015  
10:46 AM**

* * *

I've heard a lot of people can't stand having to fly in a passenger plane because of how long it takes, but after taking a 20-minute trip from the academy in New York to my house in Oregon, I dunno what anyone is complaining about in terms of flight. But that's coming from a guy that's only flown military ships by hand, so I guess people are likely to take my opinion with a grain of salt.

The T-500 even has an autopilot setting accessible from the touchscreen, so I didn't bother to keep my hands on the wheel for the last few minutes home. Even though I could have made the flight more interesting, I instead took the time to look over the extra applications seen in the manual. From what I looked up, the ship also has a special camo-cloaking system that covers both the ship and yourself, a selection of outgoing speakers, a combat shield, a supply tray, it's just chock-full of stuff!

It wasn't kidding about the computer and Wi-Fi, either. I used it to google some information about Jacob's workplace, and as it turns out, NASA SET D is all over the news. They're so popular that they've had several interviews and discussions with other celebrities and members of the press. These guys are _everywhere!_

And the stuff they're conjuring up is unbelievable! They've found cures for several illnesses, constructed surgical machines that make tumor removal a lot easier, they've even created advanced tools and supplies capable of speeding up development on any building or vehicle.

And I'm gonna be working with these guys tomorrow! I guess hiding away from society for so long was more unhealthy for me than I thought.

About 15 minutes into the trip, I turned on the camo-cloak to ensure that people didn't notice me or my ship when I initiated the landing sequence, and so I could reduce altitude to gaze down at the ground below. This _is _classified equipment we're talking about, so it seems only fair that Jacob get the pleasure in announcing the progression of this vehicle without anyone knowing about its existence beforehand.

Now that I think about it, I may need to figure out where I'm gonna land this thing when I get home... The house roof, maybe? Is the camo-cloak still operational with the ship's computer off? What if the roof caves in under the weight of the ship?

Eh. I'll figure it out when I get there.

This view, though! Everything passes by so quickly, it's hard to appreciate what's actually down there. All I can see is a massive, animated painting of green, yellow, and the occasional blue. And for those of you wondering how I'm able to see things in full color through a translucent-orange glass, I'm honestly not sure what they did to make it possible. But if I remember, I'll probably ask Jacob about it tomorrow.

A quick look at the map confirmed that I was passing through Idaho and almost to Oregon. From there, I'll fly to Salem and look for my street. Shouldn't take long.

Sure enough, I looked down again after a couple minutes, and there it was, almost directly below me. So I backed up a few yards, lowered the ship even further, and didn't let loose on the wheel until I was perfectly level with my location.

Doesn't look like much from the outside, but for a guy who spent over a decade living in this house, it's a thing of beauty, especially after being miles away from it for 3 months. A one-story building with a large window at the front, a small walkway to the front porch, white paintwork, and gray roof tiles. Top that with a garage that's never used for the minivan, and you basically have my house in a nutshell. Hasn't changed a bit since I left, either. At least, from the outside.

After a quick examination of the front yard, I finally decided to land the ship on the left side of the driveway with the camo-cloak still online. Yeah, they did actually add that extra setting. Which is OK and all, but it didn't exactly make my misstep any less painful. On the way out, I forgot about the retractable stairs on the hull, and how they weren't technically visible. I paid the price for it by tripping and smashing my face against the asphalt, nose-first. But I was only a few feet from the ground anyway, so the impact wasn't nearly as bad as you may think. And honestly, I've taken bigger beatings.

I know, it seems weird that I'd talk about my own physical injuries without even batting an eye, but again, a bloody nose and forehead is _nothing_ compared to what's already behind me.

I pushed myself off the ground and sat there for a bit to let my nose bleed out before getting back on my feet. The minivan wasn't parked in the driveway, so I was immediately under the suspicion that Mom was out of the house... unless someone ended up stealing the car, but those odds aren't very great around here.

This time, I tried to be a little more cautious as I climbed back into the ship and turned off the camo-cloak setting. Then I grabbed my stuff from the cargo bay and turned the cloak back on. The second I stepped off the ship, the cockpit closed itself and the cloak covered it up, rendering the entire vehicle unnoticeable to the naked eye, even for me. But since I was the guy who parked it, I was technically the only one who knew it was still there.

I carried my stuff up the walkway and set it all down on the porch to grab something out of my backpack... something that hadn't been touched for quite a while. It was a small door key, painted like the American flag and connected to a small chain. I stared at it for a moment, thinking back to when I used it almost every afternoon to open the front door after school. And nearly every time, I was alone in the house, accompanied only by the pets before my other siblings entered 30 minutes later.

I guess it's been a while since I used this key... but judging from the lack of any noise coming from inside the house, I'll probably get the same greeting as usual from the dog.

Snapping out of my reflection, I inserted the key into the lock and turned it clockwise, gripping the doorknob with my other hand as I heard it click. For some reason, I was feeling a bit hesitant about just opening the door. I'm not exactly the best at adjusting to even the simplest changes, and chances are, things wouldn't be in the same location as I remember.

Then again, it's probably just a few pieces of furniture moved to a different portion of the living room. What am I worrying about?

I turned the handle and pushed the door open. The sound of the door was followed by a loud bark and footsteps over a carpeted floor, a clear sign that Rufus was coming over to investigate the commotion. He's our black Labrador. He used to be really active and energized when we got him, but over the years, he's gotten older. He can still hear OK and take walks, but he doesn't really run that much. Nowadays, he spends his time wandering the kitchen for spilled food and waiting to get his favorite spot on the couch.

He also tends to brush against furniture to scratch himself in those hard-to-reach places. The grunting noise he makes whenever he does that always gets me snickering.

He recognized me almost immediately. And to my surprise, he came sprinting like a hyperactive Jack Russell Terrier. He bumped his head into my legs so hard, I nearly fell over. If I hadn't knelt down, he probably would have jumped up and tried to lick my face off. He missed me that much.

"Hey, Rufus. How's it goin'?" I greeted him with a few simple words and a backscratching that got his tail flapping like a metronome put to maximum.

After a few seconds, he turned around and went back into the living room. I stood up and brought my stuff into the house, closing the door and locking it afterwards. Still no hint of human activity around here. It actually seemed a bit _too _quiet, like something was out of place.

I followed Rufus into the living room to find it was just that, but not in a bad way. The main couch had been moved to face the new wall-mounted TV that was installed in the right corner after I went to the academy. The smaller couch was in the left corner of the room, holding a pile of clean, unfolded clothes and resting next to a small table.

Aside from the living room, nothing else had been moved. Everything in every room was in its place. The only major issue was the fact that no other family member was around. I searched every corner of the house and no one was in sight. Just Rufus and the 2 cats, Diana and Minerva. Diana usually just spends most of the time sleeping in Alice's room, waiting for her to come home. Minerva roams the house more frequently, and when my sister isn't around, she follows me like a shadow, always wanting some attention. I'm more than willing to give her some, but not when she sits on my crotch while I'm on the laptop.

Minerva was the second and last pet to approach me when I came in. She continued to tail me as I checked the house for the rest of the family. My last stop was my own room, and I already knew no one would be in there. I just went in there to unpack. My room was just as I had left it, too. The only difference was the clean floor.

After taking all my stuff out of my bags, I let myself drop onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking to myself for a bit while Minerva sat next to me.

So if no one's home, then they probably went with Mom, because they couldn't be at school. It's Summer Vacation for them. But if that's the case, then where would they go? It's not like they've immediately taken off for the coast or something. We usually take that trip in July.

Maybe they're at the park, or visiting relatives in Portland, or... Wait. What day is it again?

I sat up, grabbed my smartphone from my small cabinet, and turned it on to check the calendar. The date that showed up on the screen quickly rang a bell. 2 bells, in fact.

June 10th... Yeah... That's gonna reach some majorly unsettling levels of inner thought... I bet they still haven't fixed that crack on the wall.

It also got me thinking of something Mom said when she talked about my decision of attending the academy, and how she said I would miss Tom's high school graduation ceremony. Maybe that's where everyone is right now.

Guess there's no point in trying to walk to Sprague. They'll likely be done with the event by the time I get there. Better find another way to occupy myself before I get bored. I'm never myself when I'm bored.

I thought about it for a while longer before getting up to grab my key, a 10-dollar bill from my money box, and the paycheck from Jacob. First, I put the check into my money box to ensure its safety. Then I went out the front door, locked it behind me, and started the walk down to the mall.

I wouldn't usually go down there, especially today, but at this point, I highly doubt Jonathon's gonna be waiting down there after seeing no sign of me for 3 months, if not longer. He's probably stopped holding that grudge by now. Even he can't be _that_ aggressive with whatever he's upset about. Besides, if I'm already in this calm, collective mood, I'm definitely not liable to blow my cover. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I went there and just settled down with some fries and an Orange Julius smoothie. Maybe now I can finally go and grab some much-needed slack. Heck, it's been forever since I went out of the house. Might as well get some fresh air, anyway.

It's been a while since I talked to Wesley, too. If he's there, maybe we can catch up on things.

Oh, yeah, Wesley. He's a close friend of mine, as well as the one guy I've kept in touch with since the... accident. We're kind of an average duo. We like the same games and movies and tend to bring up those kinds of subjects whenever we talk. I haven't seen him lately, though. Mainly due to my recent absence from the entire state. Hopefully, he's somewhere down there. I owe him an explanation for why he hasn't seen me.

And if I'm lucky, he'll be the _only_ recognizable person who's down there.

* * *

After about 6 minutes of leisurely walking, I went to the right of the sidewalk and turned to see I was right next to the mall. To no surprise, I also saw the massive, gaping crack was still there on the wall, untouched and undisturbed, almost as if it was specifically like that to remind me.

Every time I pass by that large crack on the side of the building, I shudder. And today was no different. But it was quickly forgotten when I turned the corner. At first glance, I saw no sign of Jon anywhere. Barely anyone was out here at all. A few people went in and out the front entrance, but even then, there weren't that many cars in the parking lot.

Well, it's nearly 11:00, so that's bound to change. Things usually get busy during lunch hour, and I know a lot of people who get their lunch before noon. Even at Sprague, we were given lunch at 10:35 because of the schedule change during my sophomore year.

Like it matters for me. I cut my sophomore year short and I'm already employed, so I've got other concerns.

With Jon absent as the pretend security guard, I was free to approach the mall from the front entrance. The automatic doors slid open and I walked inside, breathing in that fancy store smell. I immediately noticed the changes made to the layout of the store. Several items and display counters were added on and a few areas had been moved. But a lot of stores tend to do that. I've seen it happen, even before I stopped coming down here.

I turned left and stepped onto the escalator, slowly ascending to the second floor. Once there, I made a right and went through the selection of separate stores and sample displays. Despite the lack of vehicles outside the mall, some of the employees were still busy enough with a few decent customers. Other stores were just beginning to open up, but unless it's Black Friday, it's not that interesting to see a regular guy unlock the door to his part-time job.

It doesn't seem like the stores themselves have changed locations. But I guess that makes things easier for me. I've been to a lot of these outlets and I've memorized their whereabouts without even bothering to see the map. I know a few other classmates who come here, too, but I haven't seen them recently. I doubt they'd even recognize me if I _did_ catch sight of anyone from Sprague.

As I thought more and more about this, I suddenly began to regret being here for some reason. I was picking up that odd feeling like I was being followed... again.

To confirm that I _was_ being followed, a voice called out from behind. "Ben? Ben, is that you?"

But when I turned around in response, I didn't see Jon or Wesley. With a female voice, it couldn't be either one of 'em. Instead, it was a 17-year-old, blonde-haired girl standing 11 feet away with a brown handbag on her left shoulder, a forest green T-shirt, and a matching skirt. Just a typical Becky Perez on one of her weekly shopping sprees. And she was surprised to see me here.

She even seemed more friendly to me than usual. I built up that conclusion when she came up and randomly pulled me in for a tight hug.

My reaction was littered with confusion. "Um... Hi?"

She pulled away and looked at me with an oddly distressed expression. "My gosh, where in the world have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! Everyone's been... What happened to your face?"

Realizing I forgot to patch up my face back home, I put a finger to my upper lip. I wasn't bleeding, but I felt a dry coating of red just below my nose.

Maybe that's why a few people were eyeing me on the first floor when I came in.

I scrubbed the dry blood from my mouth and turned back to Becky. "Ah, it's nothing. Just took a bad step earlier."

"By the looks of it, you got into a fight with someone," she replied. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Well, I've seen better days than this," I admitted. "But I'm not brain-damaged, so... Anyway, what do you want? Were you looking for me?"

"It's not just me, it's everyone from Sprague," Becky said. "Mainly a few of your friends. They said you transferred to somewhere in Arizona back in March or something. Where did you go?"

I already felt awkward enough talking to my enemy's ex-girlfriend, but when she brought up my disappearance from the school, I felt a lot worse than I thought I'd be. But at least it sounded like people knew I was gone.

I couldn't just stare at her in silence, though. "I, uh... I'm not sure who told you _that_ rumor, but I definitely wasn't in Arizona. I've... I've actually been kinda busy."

It seemed like Becky could tell I wasn't really in the best condition to talk, so she searched through her bag and took out some cash. "Tell you what. I'll buy us some drinks from Orange Julius and you can tell me everything when we're seated. Is that OK with you?"

I have to admit, I _really _didn't expect this, nor did I feel comfortable about it. But at the same time, I didn't wanna be rude to her and just decline like I didn't care. Besides, I came down here for that exact reason.

"Well, I... um..." I struggled to come up with a simple answer. "Y-yeah, alright. Sure. Go ahead. I'll find a place to sit."

"I can't really get you anything unless you tell me what you want," she reasoned. "C'mon. We'll find a seat together."

She walked past me and I reluctantly followed behind. I really had no reason to feel bad about this, though. She was just welcoming me home. It's not like she was about to start interrogating me. Wesley would probably be just as curious.

And yet, this still seems wrong somehow. I feel like I'm gonna get in trouble for this. Why do things always seem like that?

* * *

We found a cushioned bench by the diner's fountain and settled down with 2 medium-size smoothies. We didn't really talk at first. We just sat there in silence, occasionally sucking in our drinks through the red straws. Becky ordered something called a Tropi-colada, according to the menu. I got a basic strawberry flavor, but I was barely paying enough attention to admire the taste. I mean, it was great, but I was too distracted to care, even slightly. So much was on my mind.

People have been looking for me? I didn't think anybody from Sprague would notice that easily. What did I ever do at school that made my classmates remember me so much that they would notice my disappearance for a full 3 months? I figured the only way they could notice me being gone would be if they found out I died over the weekend or something, like that senior student that drowned at Silver Creek Falls last semester. I didn't know him, but I figure a bunch of people took it pretty hard when the word got out.

After a few sips, Becky finally broke our silence and spoke up, putting the brakes on my train of thought as well. "So... Where have you been again?"

I looked up from my drink and stared forward at nothing. "Oh, that... Yeah, I guess I have to answer to _someone._"

"You don't _have _to, but I'd appreciate it," she told me. "You wouldn't believe how many students at Sprague are still talking about you. It's been forever since anyone saw you around here, too. About 2 years, I think."

I would have replied, but I was distracted by a sudden twinge of pain in my head, almost like my brain was reacting to Becky's statement. It wasn't agonizing, but it was certainly enough to grab my attention.

I rubbed 2 fingers against the gash on my forehead. "Ow."

As you might have guessed, Becky took notice. "Ben, are you sure you're OK? I have some ointment that might help."

"I told you, it's nothing, Becky. Just a bit of a migraine," I assured her as I lowered my hand.

But deep down, I knew it wasn't even _close_ to nothing. I was already struggling to keep calm just thinking about it.

I never mentioned this, but I've actually felt that type of pain before, and it's not a good sign. And before you say I'm overreacting, I know for a fact that it didn't come from my physical injury. A scrape or abrasion feels more like a slow burn, not a sharp sting. It doesn't happen often, but on the rare occasion when it does, its behavior is like some kind of rare symptom... or a warning.

Whatever it is, I know it doesn't happen for no reason. It usually only takes effect during a really stressful situation. I've felt it act up several times in the past, especially during that... that phase.

I tried to ignore it and went back to the subject. "So my friends are talking about me? How often?"

"Well, I haven't really talked to them myself, but I used to be kind of a gossiper," Becky admitted. "I worked for the school newspaper 6 months back, so I had this habit of listening in on people's conversations if I ran out of basic material to write on. It got a little out of hand at some point, so I eventually quit. Unfortunately, I haven't let go of those habits as easily as I thought I could."

I shot her a somewhat disturbed look. "You were spying on them?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't be happy about that," she said awkwardly. "Don't worry, I wasn't trying to spread bad information about you. I just haven't seen you around the school or the mall, and I thought I could at least piece something together from what they said. It didn't really help much. They seemed to have mixed opinions on where you went. I even talked to Vincent a while ago and he suggested that you traveled to New York and attended a military camp, I think."

I perked up upon hearing this, but then she added in another detail that _really _grabbed my attention. "At least, that's what Wesley told him."

"That... That's _exactly _what happened!" I said. "How did Wesley find out?"

"Wait, what?" Becky asked. "You were really in New York this whole time?"

"Yeah! How did he know?" I questioned, almost demanding an answer.

"Hold on, hold on," Becky slowed me down. "Why on Earth would you go all the way to a military camp on the other side of the country? How come you never said anything? You didn't leave a single indication that you were going anywhere."

And this is where the conversation _really_ started to take a turn for the worse...

"I... I just didn't want to," I confessed as my right hand grew numb from maintaining my grip on the cold drink.

"'Didn't want to'? You just didn't care?" Becky inquired. "What sense does that make? You love it here! Why would you just walk away from everyone? That's not like you!"

"I know it's not, I just... I didn't have a choice," I said. "We've been short on money lately, and they offered plenty at the camp for public service. If we didn't come up with something, we'd have to sell the house and leave this whole place behind. Besides, I didn't know anyone would care that I was gone. I haven't talked with anyone outside my family in ages. To be honest, you're the first person from school that I've had a real conversation with since... since..."

I felt a small click in my brain and realized how close I was to blowing my cover.

Becky stared back at me, waiting for me to finish. "Since what?"

"Never mind," I replied, carefully placing my drink on the bench. "You wouldn't believe it."

It was really just my own way of saying, "I'm done talking about this." Becky seemed to take the hint and nodded to confirm she understood where I was coming from.

To get my mind off the incident, I went back to my last question. "So how did Wesley find out where I was going?"

She went on with her share of information. "I'm not exactly sure. I never got the chance to talk with him about it. My best guess is that he probably tried to pay you a visit before he..."

She suddenly just stopped mid-sentence and looked back at me with this oddly ashamed expression.

I could tell this wasn't a good sign. "Before what?"

After a long pause, she confessed the last thing I expected to hear. "Ben... Wesley's gone."

"He... He's what?"

"His family moved to California in April," she went on. "He's not coming back."

Now I was the one sitting in silence, as well as utter shock. "But I... No... No, this wasn't... He can't just..."

Becky put a hand on my shoulder, which, oddly enough, was starting to shake a little. "Look, I know it's hard, but there's nothing any of us could have done to change it."

I wasn't even listening. In fact, I was still stuttering and shaking uncontrollably. "They couldn't... I-I didn't want... I-I can't..."

2 seconds later, I found myself getting up from the bench and running, leaving Becky and my drink behind.

She was probably calling out to me, urging me to come back. I couldn't tell, but I was under too much stress to even care, let alone listen. I felt crushed. Like I had just lost everything, just from this one piece of information. My head was getting that painful twinge again just from thinking about it. I definitely needed to get out of there.

By the time I had gotten outside, I became too weak to even stand up correctly. I collapsed outside the mall doors and sat down, resting my head against the brick wall and trying to maintain myself.

I've tried so hard to get out there and find a legitimate, genuine possibility... something that'll actually have me looking forward to taking that next big step... and when I finally do, I find that my closest friend is just gone?! The only person outside my family that I've actually been comfortable around, and I'll never be able to see him again with my own 2 eyes?! Why did this have to happen?!

Now I was struggling to keep my emotions under control. I was suddenly angry at God for putting me through this. I felt like I was being tortured and mocked by him. And I wanted to mock him back. He just had to take Wesley away, didn't he?! It's like he just decided if I wasn't gonna leave Salem, then someone else would have to leave instead!

First my social life, and now this... I guess nearly causing severe brain damage to someone wasn't amusing enough for him, was it?

I just wanted to scream my lungs out in frustration. Instead, I sat there, completely expressionless. But inside, I was a raging storm of pure hate. Somewhere in that mess of emotion, though, the calm side of my mind was pondering this chain of events, almost like it knew something like this would happen. Somehow, I already knew it would be a bad idea to come down here, just not in the way I had expected.

I eventually gave in and lowered my head into my arms, which were crossed and propped against my knees. After all those hateful thoughts passed, my constant shaking finally died down, and I suddenly felt regretful for thinking about God so aggressively. The slow sound of my breathing seemed to soothe me.

People kept on entering and exiting the mall, minding their own business without even turning in my general direction. It didn't seem like Becky was gonna try and come after me. I guess she understood that I just wanted be alone. I definitely respect people who have that kind of decency, but why? Why this?

Of all the changes that could have happened while I was gone, why did this have to be it? Wesley and I have known each other since the 6th grade. Even after the accident, we still kept hanging out, like old friends usually do. He's the only person I've been able to really keep in touch with, despite everything I've been through... and now he's gone.

What am I gonna do now? How can I get through this without him? I'm just... I'm not used to this.

I guess I'll just head home for now. Probably don't wanna go back into the mall after making a scene like that. Actually, I'm not sure if anyone even noticed me run out like that. But I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well just leave. Tom's graduation is probably over by now, so the others should be on their way back.

Maybe I can at least try and contact Wesley from Facebook. He usually spends plenty of time on that. More than me, anyway.

Besides, I've still got that weird stinging in my head. Better get outta here before something happens.

I got up on my feet and started to leave, but I didn't get very far before a large hand grabbed my shoulder from behind.

The sudden invasion of my personal space was followed by a voice that I recognized immediately. "We need to talk, Curtis."

I pushed the hand off me, swung around, and as soon as I saw him, everything but my mouth froze. "Jonathon... Good... good to see ya."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual, Curtis," he responded in his usual unamused tone.

Looking at Jon again after so long didn't exactly terrify me, but it did get me wondering how he had gotten together with Becky in the first place. I mean, forget _my _injury! _This _is the guy who looks more like he's seen better days. _Way _better! This guy used to be one of the top football players at Crossler, and he was somehow reduced to what looked like an angry wall of meat that had just escaped a mental asylum. His clothes were a bit dirtied up, too.

Inside, I started to panic. My head was _still_ throbbing with that sting, and with Jon around, I was definitely on the verge of exposing my... thing. Even if some part of me wanted to prove that I wasn't scared of him anymore, I wasn't about to do anything stupid.

I certainly didn't wanna ask him about his bruises, either. Instead, I gave him my typical getaway remark. "So... Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to be somewhere else... that's not here..."

"Hold on." Jon took my shoulder again, swung me back around himself, and held onto my wrist. "Not until you and I discuss something."

Seeing how I couldn't leave yet, I dropped the getaway act and raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean until you've mopped the parking lot with my limbs and torso?"

"I'm not here to fight you this time," he replied with a straight face.

"Oh! Oh, _this _time?!" I said skeptically. "Yeah, sure, next you'll be telling me all those black eyes at Crossler were by accident! Or maybe all those days you spent chasing me through the mall were just meant to be games of Tag! Great attempt at letting my guard down, you son of a–"

"Calm down, alright?" He responded with an oddly calm expression. "I'm only talking to you like this because I don't trust you to stay still and _not_ run away. Now stop struggling and hear me out for once."

"'For once'..." I shook my head. "Look, whatever you're angry about, just get it over with. Smack me, stick a finger in my ear, draw a knife, I don't care. Just let go of me. I can take a hit, I've done it before."

"I told you, I'm not–" He stopped mid-sentence, presumably to stop himself from going berserk. "Y'know what, forget it. Whether you _want_ to listen or not, I just wanna actually get this through to your head, because you clearly haven't been listening."

"Listening to what?" I asked. "Your battle cry?"

"Will you quit it already?" He began to raise his tone a bit. "Look, I'm actually taking time out of my day to be nice to you, and you're making it harder than it needs to be. Just stop, Ben, I'm tired of doing this."

Huh... This is new. He's actually addressing me by my first name now. What's he trying to do, soften me up?

"Now listen," he went on. "Ever since Crossler, I've told you time and time again, and you haven't listened to me once. I wanna make it clear this time."

"I already know, Peters!" I said angrily, trying to pull my hand away. "You want me to stay away from you and the frickin' mall! What makes you think I didn't get that warning pounded into my head since we met?! That's all you've ever done to–"

"Ben, I don't care if you hang out at the mall, I never cared about what you did in the slightest!" Jon yelled over me. "What I care about is Becky! Alright?"

I froze again upon hearing this. "Wait, what? But you 2 broke up! Why would you–"

"Yeah, she broke up with me!" Jon said with an upset tone. "And I've been trying to make up with her ever since I screwed up. I just... I haven't taken the time to do it."

I wasn't buying it for a second. "You haven't 'taken the time'? Come on, that's crap and you know it, Peters! You've had anger issues long before she left you! Even if that's why she left, why should I care?! Why did she even get with someone like you in the first place?!"

"Because she knows who I am," Jon replied. "She understands me."

"Oh, sure!" I shouted back. "With an attitude like yours, she was sure to stay with you! Yeah, let's face it, Peters, you're basically an angry gorilla with a shirt on!"

"I wasn't finished," Jon continued, ignoring my remarks. "Every time I saw you, I saw you with Becky. All I've wanted is to make sure no other guy talks to her."

"Oh, you're just letting your violence and paranoia get to you, huh?" I asked, incredibly irritated. "What, you wanna keep her all to yourself?"

"No, I... OK, yeah, pretty much," he admitted. "But you're not the only one. There have been other guys from your school who have tried to talk with her. Just last week, I confronted a senior from Sprague and made my point, but he made his own point, too."

"I guess that explains why you look more messed up than you usually are," I commented again.

"OK, if you're actually trying to irritate me, Ben, don't bother," he said. "It's not gonna work this time."

"Yeah... Alright, sure! Fine! Why continue to hold a grudge with someone who's done nothing but _torture_ me for 5 years?!" I shouted sarcastically. "Y'know what, if that really is the case, why didn't you make it clear to me 5 years ago?!"

"That's the thing. I thought I already did," he replied.

"How could you make something like _that _clear when your _fist_ is doing all the talking?!" I asked furiously.

My entire body was shaking uncontrollably by this point, and my head was pounding with excessive pain. I hadn't realized it, but a reckless rage was coming over me. And I was way too beside myself to notice.

"I know, I know, I was a major jerk," Jon responded. "But I–"

"**_I DON'T CARE!_**" I screamed at the top of my voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS TIME?! YOU PUT ME IN A TRAUMATIZED STATE FOR LONGER THAN I WAS CAPABLE OF HANDLING! AND NOW YOU'RE JUST EXPECTING ME TO FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE FINALLY STOPPED TAKING ANGRY PILLS?! WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT _YOUR_ PERSONAL PROBLEMS WHEN I'VE GOT MY OWN ISSUES TO DEAL WITH?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BECKY, AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I CAN'T STAND YOU! _**JUST ****LET GO OF MY ARM AND GET AWAY FROM ME!**_"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was it... The breaking point... I crossed the line, spat on the line, ripped it apart, and ate it.

No less than a split-second after my outburst, a bright flash of blue erupted from my right hand and sent me flying straight backwards with a painful ringing in my ears and my vision severely impaired by a ray of pure white light. Any rational person would have thought a flash-bang grenade just went off! I'm not sure if that's what Jon first assumed when it happened, but after my eyesight cleared up and I saw him on the ground 20 feet away from where _I_ landed, I knew he had just been thrown back like me.

My heart must have stopped, because for the next 10 seconds, I couldn't do _anything _when I saw the palm of my hand emitting a small, blue glow. I didn't get off the ground, I didn't clench my fist to try and hide the glow, I didn't do jack! I just stood there, as frozen as the Disney movie itself.

Then Jon began pushing himself off the ground and holding the back of his head.

That's when everything gradually began clicking back into place, but in the wrong order. My legs and arms were the first thing to kick in as I jumped up and started sprinting back up the road like a total maniac. Then my hands and fingers started moving again, and I used them to clutch my heart, which was beating to the point where I thought it really _was _gonna explode from my chest.

At least, that's what I _would _have thought. The only problem was, I _wasn't _thinking! Just like the first time, my brain was barely even functioning, so I didn't know how to deal with the problem, aside from run. Because apparently, that's what I do best in these kinds of situations.

It wasn't until I made it all the way back to my house and slammed the front door behind me that my brain finally started working again. And when I realized what had just happened, I was speechless. I stared at my right hand again. The blue light was still there, except it was even brighter than before.

Hide it. My first immediate thoughts. Find a way to hide it.

I scrambled through the empty house and into my room, frantically searching through the top drawer of my wardrobe. I was in such a blind panic, I didn't even bother to pick up what I was throwing out of that drawer. I kept looking until I finally found it and pulled it out... something I hadn't worn in years, but it still fits perfectly.

It's a black, finger-less glove that was originally designed to protect my hand from asphalt. And the second I pulled it from the drawer, I shoved it onto my right hand and fastened the Velcro strap. I stared at my palm the entire time, praying it would go away.

Thankfully, it did. The glow either stopped once the glove had covered it up, or it just wasn't capable of getting through the glove's material. Anyhow, I was a little less panicky when it stopped. But not enough to keep me from going on a cursing spree.

I was outright _enraged _with myself. I knew it was a bad idea to go down there, but I deliberately ignored what I should have been abiding by ever since the... _What the flying hell is_ _wrong with me?!_

And now it's happened AGAIN! But why?! Why again?! I was actually getting the hang of keeping it hidden, and suddenly it just comes back?! How does that work?! How does this power work?! Can I just make it so it never takes effect again? If so, then how? How am I even gonna figure out how to use it? I haven't messed around with this thing in 2 years and now it's coming back to haunt me! What was I thinking?!

No, that's the problem! I _didn't_ think! I never do!

I quickly fell over on my bed and kept rubbing my forehead, which was now pulsing normally. But the rest of me definitely wasn't in the same condition. I was about ready to move back to square one and not interact with anyone... again. But I was kind of on the horns of a dilemma. On one hand, I'd be keeping my crazy abilities from attempting a third attack on someone, but I'd also be letting down Jacob and his team. On the other hand, I'd be working with him, but risking it for obvious reasons.

Then again... If Jon really _did_ know what happened this time, and he did see it, what are the odds of him telling someone about it and that person believing him? I mean, would anyone in their right mind take a guy seriously if he told you he saw a bright light burst from somebody's hand?

Oh, no... What if he thinks I was armed with an _explosive_ or something? Would anyone believe _that? _Will he try and find me to ask what that was all about? Will he think I'm too dangerous?

Maybe he won't even think that blast came from me.

But why would he bother to try and talk with me about his own issues, anyway? Why now? If he really was so concerned about Becky, why would he wait after so long to tell me? Did he really think he got the message across by threatening me? Was he even telling the truth? I'm so confused with what's been going on today that I don't even know what to believe anymore.

What am I gonna do? I gotta be in New York tomorrow to start work with Jacob's team. But I can't approach them with this thing trying to show everyone how lethal it is! Why do I still have it, anyway? What even is it?! Some kind of curse? Punishment from God?

OK, just keep it together, man. What have you been doing this whole time to keep it under wraps? Remember the 3 steps. Don't lose control, don't get angry enough to expose yourself, and don't get easily startled. Just keep doing that and it won't happen again.

Obviously, I can't go down to the mall. Other people might have seen that blast, so that's out of the question. And I _definitely_ can't remove this glove from my hand. I dunno if it's still glowing or not, but I'm not taking _any_ risks. Not anymore, not now, not ever.

No matter how inactive this power is, I can't forget that it's still there. As calm and quiet as it may have been these past couple of years, I'm still stuck with it.

That much I know. And it's all I really need to know by this point.

* * *

A little later, Mom and the siblings came back. I gotta admit, I didn't expect them to be that surprised to see me home again, but when they found out I had earned a job in New York, they were especially impressed, and that sort of reaction was rather expected. But man, I can't even _try _and describe how they reacted when I showed them the technologically advanced vehicle parked next to the car, or the paycheck I was given for military service. Mom decided to take us to the Donatello's pizza place near our home to celebrate Tom's high school graduation (Yeah, that's where they actually were.), my homecoming from the academy, and the fact that our house's mortgage could finally be paid off. After that, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The hours went by and eventually, the whole day came to a close.

It definitely got my mind off the more negative events of today, and I was especially happy to see my family again. But I still couldn't get the image of that blue light out of my head. It just kept coming back, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

I still can't put my finger on why it happened, but I feel like this odd behavior of my power is a sign. I know I've tried not to think of it often, but I can't help but wonder... Why _do _I still have this power? Is it meant for something specific? Where and how did I get it? Will I even find out? If so, then how will could learn about it? Are there other ways to keep it under control?

Whatever the case is, I can't ignore it anymore. My power is still with me, and it can still take effect, even at the most unexpected of times.

At this point, I can only trust God on what comes next. I mean, I can't really see any other way I could have gotten this power, and my faith in him hasn't changed. I just hope he knows what he's doing, and that he finds some way to let me know why this is happening.

But for now, I'm on my own. Besides, I've got work tomorrow, so it's best that I not dwell on it.


End file.
